emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6446 (10th January 2013)
Plot Chas is unnerved when Jimmy calls her to the graveyard to see that all of the flowers from the other graves have been piled on top of Carl's grave. Chas is unaware that she's being watched. Back at the pub, Chas is terrified when she opens her mail to find a photo of herself with her eyes scratched out and blames a baffled Bernice. Ashley, Bernice and Jimmy are all concerned and try to help Chas, who is clearly struggling to hold it together despite her brave front. When Chas receives a voicemail from 'Carl', she panics before heading out to find Cain, sure he's behind it. She confronts him but Cain angrily warns that she'll know when he's ready for revenge. Desperate, Chas goes to see Jimmy at Pear Tree Cottage, but she is uneasy when the office phone rings and it's another prank call. She hurries out, realising that her stalker knows where she is. When Chas rushes to the back door of The Woolpack, a bottle smashes in front of her and a shard of glass cuts her head. Petrified, Chas runs inside, fearing for her life. Meanwhile, Adam finds out that Cain blew Moira out and he thinks Cain is making her look like a mug. Moira is annoyed, knowing he's right. She goes to see Cain at the garage and is frustrated when he coolly tells her that he had other plans last night. Moira admits to him that she just wanted to spend some time with him and wasn't playing games. Dan picks up on the tension between them and Cain is left kicking himself. In the pub, Moira gets a text from Cain asking her to go round, but she refuses to be bullied by him and goes in her own time. She questions what's going on when she walks in on Cain's row with Chas, but he refuses to talk about it. Elsewhere, Bob is listening to Wuthering Heights on audio book and when he and Dan both flirt with Vanessa in the café, Dan is envious of Bob's charm. Dan reads The Idiot's Guide to Wuthering Heights while at the garage and questions Moira about women. Bob tries to persuade Brenda to go to Bronte night and mischievously lets Dan think people will be dressing up in costume. Also, Megan is thrown when Declan wants her to oversee the final contract details with the hotel and Robbie can't believe their luck, while Belle lies to Lisa in an attempt to spend more time with Gemma. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast None Locations *Cemetery *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar, staff corridor and car park *Home Farm - Office *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,170,000 viewers (21st place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes